We'll protect you, our precious unicorn captain
by Syreina
Summary: The New Day strives to protect Seth from Roman and Dean's advances. All the New Day appear in this fiction.


Prompt from Rosequeen22: the shield is reunited,Dean and Roman realize they want Seth. New day are over protective of Seth and they find all these hilarious ways to mess with Dean and Romans chances.

* * *

Xavier runs to the new day Locker room. He looks at Kofi who was braiding his hair for raw and Big E who was currently stretching and getting ready to twerk on stage. Xavier's worried look though draws the attention of the group.

Xavier looks at them and bites his lip "Guys we have a problem."

Kofi cocks his head to one side and Big E just sits up. Something huge must be going on to have Xavier up in a tizzy like this.

Xavier frowns. "We know our captain Seth reunited the shield... but the reason those two sour pusses went along with it was because they want his booty. I heard them talking about how they want him to join in their relationship."

Kofi looks confused, "but they're.. together."

Xavier nods and then whispers. "I know.. but they.. want Seth too."

Big E shrugs. "what's.. I don't get what the issue is."

Xavier jumps up and down waving his hands. "EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT."

Kofi shrugs at Big E.

Xavier frowns. "He is our captain .. our precious unicorn. We must protect him.. I mean think about it. They will hurt him and not treat him right. We can't let that happen. He'll be the one they cast off if things go wrong and what if.. it's just that they want him for sex. We all saw that he was hurt when they got together. I don't want to see him hurt again."

Kofi has to agree. They remember the way Seth was when Roman and Dean hooked up back when he was in the shield the first time. "true.. but how are we going to protect him."

Big E thinks and then stands up. "We will do it with the power of posativity.. and well with our huge gigantic brains we can keep Seth away from them and safe."

Kofi stands up and raises his hand like he is holding a sword. "Our Captain will be safe. We are his protectors."

Xavier picks up Francesca and then marches towards the hallway. "Let us start. FOR THE CAPTAIN."

Kofi and Big E follow marching with Xavier.

* * *

Seth looks up from his plate. He was eating before his match. Dean and Roman had been sharing nervous looks and Roman finally asked if they could talk. He blinks in confusion when the New day crowds into the Shield table before Roman can continue. They surround him in a oddly protective feeling circle.

He knew the New Day didn't have a lot of friends but in truth he really liked them. Once you got past all the crazy stuff.. they where really nice. Also Xavier and him would play games into the night together with Kofi and Big E. Big E also rivalled Roman in his hugs, once you got past the sweat. So what ever was going on was nothing that much out of the ordinary for this group.

Now though they had all but pushed Roman and Dean far away from him and where eating with them. They kept casting annoyed glaces at the other members of the shield.

Seth swallows his mouthful and then speaks softly. "Hey guys."

Xavier grins brightly at him. "Seth you are coming on a sleep over tonight."

Seth looks confused. "wha.. but."

Xavier holds up his hands and shows Seth a case. Seth's eyes light up as the sight of the game. It was new street fighter and Seth had been looking forward to playing that so much.

Seth almost bounces in his seat. "YOU GOT IT."

Dean watches and rolls his eyes.

Xavier grins brightly. "yup. Tonight.. all night gaming."

Seth nods brightly.

Roman rumbles. "Seth..."

Seth gives him the puppy eyes. "Roman.. I gotta.. it's street fighter.. come on."

Roman sighs and always gives in. "Alright.. we'll talk later though."

Kofi glares at Roman when Seth turns to talk to Xavier about the game. Roman appears taken aback with the out right glare from a New Day member.

Dean looks confused and then starts to glare back.

Kofi speaks lowly under his breath. "You stay away from him."

Roman glares not liking that they are telling the Shield what to do. Seth though is pulled away by Xavier and the rest of the new day follow. Seth isn't aware of what's going on.

Dean taps his fingers on his collar bone. "Oh it's on.."

What Dean didn't realize was the New Day was extremely determined to win and "protect" their Captain.

* * *

Dean went to speak to Seth before their match hoping to also maybe hit a little on the smaller man. Dean finds Seth and bites his lip when Seth bends over to tie up his shoe. He eyes Seth's ass and moves in to start flirting with him.

Xavier sees this and his eyes go wide. He grabs his special unicorn magical dust.. it's actually the gold dust that Stardust uses. He runs over and blows it straight at Dean. Dean coughs and waves his hand in front of his face trying to get the dust away from him. Big E runs in and grabs Set up in his arms.

"SETH there's a bee.. we must get you away." Big E Announces.

Seth yelps as he's thrown over Big E's shoulder and Big E rides on Xavier's broom unicorn away.

Dean looks around and glares at Xavier. "What the hell.."

Xavier looks at him and points straight at Dean. "We will protect Our captain from gloomy pants like you." Xavier then turns and moves like he has a cape and puts his arm up and before running off.

Dean growls at them and marches away.

* * *

Roman walks through catering. Dean had come upset to him and that Big E had stolen Seth from them. Roman had stated that he would find Seth and talk to him about what was going on with the New Day. He was hoping Seth didn't know and wasn't rejecting them.

When he finds Seth, he was standing with his back to Roman, talking to Adam Rose. Roman starts to walk over and opens his mouth to call out to Seth.

Big E's eyes go wide. He grabs a cake off the table and runs over towards Seth and Roman. He then fake trips and throws the cake at Roman. "OH no.."

Seth turns in time to see Roman have the cake nail him straight in the face and knock him down.

Adam Rose gasps and then bursts into giggles. "Oh wait until Heathy baby see's this." He takes a few pictures of it, laughing the whole time.

Seth runs over to help Roman up. "Romie? You ok?"

Big E smirks behind Seth's back and stands up. "Sorry big man.. I tripped."

Roman looks livid as he wipes the cake off his face.

Kofi grabs Seth's arm and points. "They need to see you about a photo shoot. Come on."

Seth goes to say something but he's pulled away from them.

Big E looks at Roman and then smirks. He holds up his fingers. "That's another one for the good guys."

Roman growls and balls his hands into fists.

Big E leaves humming something under his breath.

* * *

Dean and Roman are starting to get very annoyed at the New days antics. They head to thier entrance place and see Seth standing there waiting.

Roman growls out. "what about your photo shoot?"

Seth looks surprised at the anger. "They wheren't even looking for me."

Roman nods and heads out onto the stairs.

Dean glares but not at Seth and follows Roman.

Seth shrugs and goes to walk out. He shrieks though when Kofi actually grabs him and picks him up. "KOFI!"

Kofi hugs Seth. "I just needed a hug."

Seth oofs as he's also swayed side to side like Kofi is hugging him. "That's really nice but.. put me down."

Kofi sees Xavier signal that the other two have almost made it to the ring. Kofi puts Seth down. "Thanks man.. I needed that."

Seth looks confused and almost confronts Kofi but then the stage manager says he needs to get down there. Seth takes off to make it wondering what the hell is going on.

* * *

After the match Xavier pulls Seth away for the night to play their game. Seth actually feels a little relieved since this is normal.

By the time Seth makes it to Smackdown taping he barely makes it to arena to do an entrance. Dean and Roman appeared off the whole match though.

When Seth comes to the back he's actually confronted by a pissed off Roman.

Roman glares at him. "if you didn't want us.. you could have just said so."

Seth looks confused. "what.."

Roman glares at him. The hurt shining in his eyes. "If you didn't want to be with Me and Dean you could have told us. This whole thing was just a dickish way to go about things Seth."

Dean nods and glares at Seth.

Seth looks confused and whispers. "you.. want me.."

Dean shakes his head and looks at him. "wanted.. We get your message loud and clear."

Both men walk away.

Seth looks confused and just crushed. Tears slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "wait.. what.. no.."

He falls to his knees and The New day who where watching all look just devastated.

Xavier whispers. "I think we screwed up."

Kofi nods.

Big E moves and walks over. He wraps Seth up in his arms and holds him as the smaller man cries into his chest.

* * *

Kofi looks up as Xavier walks into the Raw taping the next week. Xavier looks guilty and sad. Kofi looks at him and then sighs softly. Big E was no where to be found. They knew that Big E took Seth home since Seth was travelling with Dean and Roman but after what happened he had no ride.

Xavier stands up and walks out of the locker room muttering that he was going to fix this.

Kofi jumps up and follows him. "Xavier.. wait."

Xavier walks towards catering. He then sees Dean and Roman and walks over. Xavier looks at two men. Both of who are glaring at him.

Kofi follows him and looks at Xavier. "We're going to be planning your funeral."

Xavier shrugs and then looks at Kofi. "Just promise me you will care for Francesca like I do."

Kofi nods firmly and lets Xavier walk over to Dean and Roman.

Dean mutters. "Get away from us or Francesca will be an orphan."

Xavier looks at them and then blurts out. "Seth didn't know what was gong on. We did it all by ourselves."

Roman stops and looks at him, "what.."

Xavier sighs and explains that he had heard Roman and Dean talking and then how he came up with the plan to protect Seth.

Roman slumps back in his chair and covers his eyes with his hand. "You have to be kidding me."

Dean jumps up and then points at Xavier. "You .. idiot."

Xavier closes his eyes expecting a punch.

Instead though he hears a tired Roman speaking. "Dean.. they where protecting Seth. You can't completely fault them."

Dean mutters. "Oh I can fault them. I can fault them right up the ass with my boot."

Roman looks at Xavier who's peeking through one eye at them.

Xavier looks at him and takes this chance to talk. "You guys.. need to give Seth a chance.. he was devastated Tuesday."

Dean mutters. "We plan on it.. but not because you ask. You ... jerk."

Roman stands up and puts his hands on his hips. Suddenly Xaveir knows what Joelle goes through when she upsets her father. He stands there sheepish and looking at his shoes.

Roman looks at them. "Where I respect that you where protecting Seth.. I expect you to tell Seth everything."

Kofi's jaw drops. "but.. he'll.."

Xavier squeaks out. "He'll never talk to us again."

Roman sighs. "He likes you guys.. You need to tell him."

Xavier nods and sighs softly. "When he gets here we will."

Dean slumps at the thought that Seth was travelling alone because of everything.

Kofi frowns. "Big E took him home. They're probably together since Big E wouldn't leave him alone."

Roman nods and then heads towards the New Day locker room.

They arrive and then stop in the entrance. Seth is there but he's curled up Big E's coat. Xavier looks at Seth and bites his lip. Seth looks up and sees Roman and Dean with the other members of New Day.

Seth whispers. "I know you want to break up the shield and.. it's ok... "

Xavier surges forward and covers Seth's mouth. He blurts out everything and it's almost too fast to make out. Seth's eyes go wide as he listens.

Seth whisper's. "You where protecting me?"

Xavier nods and whispers. "yeah.."

Seth smiles a little goofy. "I never had anyone.. do that. Go out of their way to protect me.."

Dean huffs. "HEY we protect you."

Seth looks at him and smiles a little. "This is different."

Dean glares at the New Day and then walks over. He pulls Seth up and looks him over. Mainly because he doesn't trust the New Day not to have brainwashed Seth or let him get hurt.

Seth looks at him and whispers. "You want.. me?"

Roman nods and whispers. "we do."

Seth bites his lip and then speaks softly. "I want you too."

Xavier suddenly perks up and grabs Francesca. "VICTORY"

Dean winces and lays his head on Seth's shoulder. "No..."

Xavier begins to play the Final Fantasy song that happens when you win a fight.

Seth laughs softly and looks Xavier. "Thanks."

Xavier grins and Big E and Kofi dance around them chanting Kiss over and over, clapping their hands.

Dean twitches and then looks at Seth. "I hate your friends."

Roman shrugs. "I don't know.. I like their ideas."

Roman wraps his arms around Seth and kisses him gently.

Dean mutters. "Still don't like it."

* * *

The end


End file.
